


【网管萝】痴汉的故事（？

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [10]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的（可怕的）硬盘肉
Relationships: Nie "Wangguan" Zi-Cheng/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

怎么做一个痴汉？  
跟踪，收集对方的物品。  
那都是建立在能接触到对方的基础上。  
如果唯一的交点就只有网上呢？  
那可就糟糕了。  
网管又一次把萝莉的空间从头到尾看了一遍，黑暗下他都不知道自己的表情有多么扭曲。  
但是还不够。  
论坛里粉丝交流的关于萝莉的信息被他如数珍宝得一点点收集起来，硬盘里存满了各种照片视频音频。  
不够。  
越是这样越无法满足，内心的渴望就像黑洞般越发膨胀。  
喜欢一个人，就会觉得他在发光。  
而网管并不想做远远看着守护那道光的人，他想将它捏在手里。  
就像萤火虫一样，脆弱，又易控制。  
并且只为我一个人发光。

一时顺口，萝莉不小心暴露了自己有微博的事，不过他很快就掩了过去，一些粉丝仍就这个话题不依不饶，萝莉也并没搭理。毕竟太现实的东西总不好与虚拟混杂在一起。  
网管没有相信萝莉那句“现在没在用了”的话。他明白萝莉不想暴露太多的原因，但是明白不代表不会去做。  
那瞬间就像斗志被激起来一般，只要一想到这件事心里就焦躁不安。  
要怎么找到他的微博？  
网管在搜索框里快速地输入着信息。  
萝莉的id，QQ账号，学校资料，那天提到的那条微博，喜欢的东西——还有人，网管甚至输入了从别处听来的据说萝莉曾经喜欢的女孩的名字，然而都一无所获。  
是我了解得还不够多。  
不，总有办法。  
网管突然想到了跟萝莉关系特别好的能关小黑屋聊天的几个亲友。  
他深吸一口气，在群成员里搜到那几个人的账号，一一点开动态空间搜寻下去。  
再怎么想要隐瞒也总会出马脚的。  
终于，网管看见其中一人曾经放一张关于好友生日的微博截图。他将微博中的字输入了搜索框，非常轻易地找到了那个人的微博，再顺藤摸瓜进了点开了关注的人。  
“zhaoZZZM”  
这个ID出现在眼前时他笑出了声。  
网管点击了悄悄关注，一边不忘将自己的足迹在那几个人空间中删去。  
这个账号内容虽不多，但确实最近有在使用过，并且和同学的互动居多。  
网管飞速的浏览完所有微博以及转发评论后才松了一口气。  
然后他将萝莉为数不多的关注点开，挨着挨着关注了过去。这样才能知道萝莉能看到什么。  
万一萝莉也有悄悄关注的人呢？网管突然想到这个问题，不知怎么就怒火中烧起来。  
那个人杀掉就好了。  
他深呼吸一口气，抱着转移心情的想法点开了那些与萝莉有过交流的同学的微博，深挖起来那些评论里的信息。

如果我是一颗子弹，必定要穿入你的心脏，以我所想的最近的距离陪你永眠。

要在游戏中接近萝莉，说难也不难。  
只要“技术”好，妹子把得到，基友也不会少。  
在把自己的账号打到钻一时，网管明白自己可以开始行动了。  
没有OB位，他只有通过查战绩，蹲其他人的直播以及一些粉丝直播动态来计算时间排队。  
终于，他排在了萝莉对面。  
这只是开始。网管按着自己狂跳不已的心脏。将来会越来越多的。  
他希望没有人抢萝莉的打野位，如果得正面对线，他被压制狠了可是会记仇的。  
网管有些宠溺地想着，对自己的水平相当自信。  
Carry地赢了这局排位，网管知道，萝莉有注意到自己了。  
然后便是连着两次排在一边，再在适当时候发送了好友申请。  
萝莉账号从他好友名单亮起，猎物便进入了圈套。

然后事情发展得便如想象一般，网管极快地融入了萝莉的世界里并占据了一席地位。  
还不够。  
网管远远地跟在萝莉身后看着他的背影。  
明明有在放出过照片，可是几次假装路过的时候萝莉却完全没有注意到自己。  
其实根本没有放在放在心上过吧，哪怕一点儿呢，所给的关注也根本比不上有些人。  
真是残忍。

萝莉终于结束了最后一门期末考试。  
终于可以开始放假了，回家就可以玩个通宵了，不知道网管有空没？萝莉想着，不过就算没空他也总能挤出来的吧。  
他拿着钥匙打开了家门，还未把钥匙抽出来，后颈一痛，失去了知觉。


	2. 灌肠

萝莉手腕脚腕上的锁链被解下时，他已经没有力气再动一下了。  
发觉网管在褪去自己身上最后的衣物，萝莉的神经又一次紧绷，然而他知道自己已经是案板上的鱼肉，任人宰割了。但尽管已经做好了某些事情的心理准备，到此时也依然害怕了起来。  
衣服全部被扒下，萝莉久日没接触阳光的身体显得虚弱又苍白。他没有取绑在萝莉眼上的黑布，因为黑暗看不见外物才能将人的心理防线完全压垮。  
“你在哭吗？”网管很轻易地就抱起了萝莉，歪头看着他身体轻轻发颤，“我怎么会伤害你呢？”  
这温柔的声音却像恶魔一样让人心慌。  
萝莉被抱进了早已备好热水的浴缸里，热度并不能驱散他心底的寒意。  
网管的手并没有离开，他尽心尽力帮萝莉清洗着身体。他搓些萝莉的皮肤，手几乎摸遍萝莉身子每一处，这让萝莉觉得自己在他面前透明得如一张白纸，一丝隐私都不剩。  
这样像洋娃娃一样被摆弄了好久，网管才心满意足地放过他，将他抱出浴缸用浴巾擦拭。  
随后萝莉被跪放在马桶盖上，在还没反应过来时，后穴一疼，只感觉被插入了一根的软管，紧接着，冰冷的液体被慢慢注入体内。  
异物进入身体的感觉并不好受，萝莉扭着腰想摆脱那根管子，但那头却被网管固定住了，  
只能被迫受着越来越多的液体顺着肠壁涌入。  
萝莉的小腹渐渐胀了起来，他害怕地开始求饶：“不……不要了……太多了……受不了了……”  
“我知道量的，如果现在停了，下次我灌进加倍的水噢。”网管亲昵地在他耳边顺着，并没  
停下动作，反而又将管子往里塞进一寸。  
就在萝莉觉得自己肠子就快撑爆时，网管终于停下了。萝莉因为紧张一直夹紧着屁股，水竟稳稳地没有丝毫流出。  
网管摸着萝莉的小腹，赞叹着：“就像怀了孩子一样。”  
萝莉觉得自己就像他的性爱玩具，被侮辱似的承受着各种折磨，却没有丝毫办法。  
“现在可以排出来了。”网管拍了拍他的屁股。  
排？萝莉大脑一片空白，已经做不出来多余的动作。  
“哎，既然这样，只有我来帮你了。”  
网管握上了萝莉没精神的性器，挑逗了起来。  
萝莉绝望地发现，即使被这样对待这样，男人的劣秉性也让他有了感觉，阴茎随着网管的把弄立了起来。  
网管熟练地快速套弄着，指尖在尖端处摩挲着，突然萝莉身体一僵，就这样在他手里射了出来。  
高潮的一瞬间，全身肌肉放松，后穴的水全都慢慢流出，就像失禁一般，萝莉终于忍不住羞耻地哭了起来。  
趁萝莉小穴还抽搐着时，网管又往他体内塞了一根按摩棒：“你那里太小了，现在慢慢适应着，以后我来时才不觉得痛。”  
“这下你就完全干净了。”


	3. 继续play

“我回来了。”  
网管回到家中，这里如往常一样，没有任何人回答他。  
他放下包走进卧室，萝莉果然卷缩在床上熟睡着。  
萝莉纤细的脖颈上戴着一条褐色的项圈，那项圈系着一条锁链，另一头锁在床头，金属锁链稍有动静就发出声响。  
网管在床边坐下，低头看着萝莉恬静的睡颜，伸手摸了摸那条项圈。为了避免萝莉受伤，项圈是用柔软的鹿皮做的，上面还刻着网管的名字“聂梓臣”。

网管最喜欢将萝莉抱在怀里看电影。当房间只剩下电视屏幕发出的幽幽光亮时，大脑放空什么都不去想，萝莉温热的身体会让他觉得仿佛能就这样过一辈子。  
有时候萝莉并不能安分下来和他一起看电影，总扭动身子想从他怀里出来。有一次网管便拿出一条猫尾肛栓插进萝莉的后穴中，然后候着萝莉继续闹。  
这时一点儿动作都能使肛栓在体内摩擦，网管手臂将萝莉禁锢地更紧，一番挣扎下来萝莉不仅没有逃脱，反而自己被弄得面红耳赤气喘吁吁。  
萝莉咬着下唇，大腿根部小心翼翼互相摩擦着，后穴的瘙痒却更加明显了。他轻轻呻吟起来，想让网管注意到并帮帮自己，网管却刻意不做任何动作。  
无奈下萝莉只好凑上身去亲网管，他的舌头灵活地在网管嘴唇上舔了一圈后就蹿进了嘴中，搅住网管的舌头便开始吮吸，同时下身带着那条尾巴一起在网管腿上磨蹭。

想到这些，网管又忍不住想要萝莉了，便摇着把他叫醒。  
萝莉睁开眼后迷迷糊糊地瞪着他，这样他想起萝莉以前的样子，那时的萝莉一定会斜着眼嘲讽他几句，而不是像现在这样乖巧任他摆布。然而网管根本没有信心驾驭住那时的他，只好使了这般下三滥的手段让萝莉留在自己身边。  
他脱下萝莉的裤子，扒开他的双腿，那后穴因为前一天的纵欲还显得有些红肿湿润。网管拉下裤链就将自己阴茎插了进去。  
萝莉被这猝不及防的进攻吓一跳，直推着网管埋在自己颈边的脑袋喊疼。他的后穴却极为适应地开始分泌淫液，在网管的顶弄下，终于感到一阵阵快感袭来，只有无力地勾住网管脖子，双腿紧紧夹住他的腰，跟着体内的撞击一下下叫出来。  
“铭铭，铭铭……”网管轻轻唤着，依然没有任何回答。  
萝莉突然觉得颈边湿湿的，这个人是哭了吗？在高潮吞没他意识前一瞬，他想。


End file.
